


Some Rules Are NOT Made To Be Broken

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Series: Ficlet collections [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And it's passed down in both nature and nurture, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lightwoods can't cook, M/M, Thank the Angel for Rafe and Magnus, The Lightwood tradition of terrible cooking has been passed down to the next generation, The ones with the brain cells in the kitchen, They're one giant loving family, it's a mess, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: There's an ironclad golden rule about Lightwoods and kitchen in the family, and Alex is about to find out why.(Those of you who follow my Mina Carstairs and Kitty time travel fic Time After Time, you might recognize the characters. Alexis Herondale is the daughter of Jace and Clary, Georgie Lightwood Lovelace is the daughter of Simon and Izzy, and of course there's Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Ficlet collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Some Rules Are NOT Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

“One rule! Literally one single rule! How can you possibly forget that?!”

Rafael throws his hands upwards, and Alex at least has the decency to look guilty. “I just thought that-”

“That years of this curse would be cured for an hour?” Rafe gestures between his brother and cousin, who both pointedly try to avoid looking at him.

“I hoped.” Alex shrugs sheepishly. “I thought, how bad could it be?”

“And?” Rafe cocks an eyebrow. “What do you think now?”

“You’re right. It’s  _ bad _ .” Alex nods vehemently.

“Oh come on! It’s not that bad!” Max pleads to his brother, and immediately cowers under the glare he receives.

“You don’t get to talk. There’s a blackened piece of bread, stuck to the ceiling.” Rafael points a finger upwards. “And you have, what I really  _ really _ hope is vanilla ice cream, in your hair.”

Max’s eyes widen, and he scrambles to wipe his drenched navy locks in the sleeve of his sweater. “Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“Language!” Rafael admonishes his brother. 

Max rolls his eyes. “And people say  _ I’m  _ the one like Dad.”

“Well you certainly cook like him.” Alex offers up. Max casually flips his cousin off, earning another glare from Rafael.

“I don’t understand.” Georgie shakes her head, her dark ponytail swaying with the force of it. “When Uncle Alec cooks for us, it’s delicious.”

“Let me guess,” Rafael messages his temple, “Papa always insists on bringing it out of the kitchen?” Georgie nods in agreement. “Yeah, he uses magic to fix it. I found out when I accidentally went into the kitchen during one of Dad’s impromptu cooking urges.”

“Side note,” Max pipes up, “Don’t ever go into the kitchen when the two of them are there.”

“No!” Rafe looks horrified. “Don’t ever do that.”

“You two are being weird.” Alex interjects.

“Just don’t.” Rafe holds up a palm. “Trust us. What the hell were you both cooking anyway?”

“Cheese toast with ice cream in it.” Georgie supplies cheerfully, much to the horror of her cousins. “It’s delicious.”

“See! This is the problem with you all! You all actually like gross food.” Rafe makes a face. Max and Georgie look affronted.

“Now I know why there’s the rule. Don’t ever,  _ ever _ , let Lightwoods in the kitchen.” Alex lets out a solemn sigh. “Wait, Rafe? You’re a Lightwood too, how are you better?”

“Well, actually,” Rafael looks pleased with himself. “I take after my Papa.”

“Well you two certainly share the same sense of modesty.” Max smirks.

“You know what-”

“Okay.” Alex intervenes. “From now on, no culinarily handicapped Lightwood in the kitchen. No matter what. Sed lex, dura lex.”

“Lex mulla, lex nulla.” Georgie fires back.

“We’re not Blackthorns.” Rafe shrugs.

“Well, Alex has Herondale, Fairchild, Morgernstern, Carstairs, Starkweather, Branwell and honorary Lightwood blood.” Max shrugs. “I’m sure there’s some Blackthorn there somewhere.”

“What in the name of the Lilith happened here!” A set of distressed cat eyes take in the massacre.

“Papa’s here!” Max sounds alarmed. “Shit!”

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @christophers-lightwood 💙


End file.
